Vulnerable HopeMin
by FSBxBooks
Summary: [Challenge de Juillet-Août 2017 – Collectif NONAME.] Il y a des endroits qui nous rappellent des souvenirs, heureux ou non, mais ce genre de fragments de la mémoire qui réside dans la tête et dans le cœur et qui ne s'efface pas. Comme marqué au fer rouge, afin qu'à chaque fois que nous nous y rendions, ils resurgissent comme des fantômes du passé parfois.


**_Bonjour, me revoilà avec un OS HopeMin dans le cadre du challenge de juillet-août 2017 du Collectif NONAME sur , qui j'espère vous plaira. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner un avis et mettre un vote si cela vous a plût!  
Magicalement,  
FSBXBOOKS_**

* * *

 __

 _Bonjour,_

 _Je t'écris pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Tu vas sûrement penser que j'ai trop tardé malheureusement. Je me souviens de la dernière fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Nous nous étions mutuellement dit que nous allions nous revoir. On s'était trompé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reprends aujourd'hui. Ce matin, en regardant le Soleil se lever, je me suis demandé si toi aussi tu le regardais. J'ai comme eu l'envie de t'écrire, de continuer, de reprendre nos discussions inachevées. Je ne sais même pas si je vais avoir le courage de te l'envoyer cette lettre. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, des souvenirs de ces moments que nous avons passé ensemble me reviennent en mémoire. Je ne parviens pas à en saisir l'explication. Mon esprit souhaite sûrement me faire savoir quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi._

 _Un souvenir en particulier m'est revenu, cette nuit ou celle d'avant, je ne sais plus. Je nous revois encore, quelques années auparavant, assis sur ce banc où je suis actuellement, regardant l'eau de cette rivière s'écoulait doucement, tandis que les pétales des fleurs des arbres de cerisiers parsemés nos cheveux colorés. Il y avait même un couple sur ce pont qui s'était attardé afin de regarder ce beau paysage que l'on ne retrouve pas en pleins cœur de Séoul. Il fallait dire que ce genre de paysage naturel se trouvait dans les campagnes environnantes. On s'y rendait souvent toi et moi, c'était à ce même endroit qu'on s'était rencontré la première fois. Ton beau sourire et tes cheveux roux qui retombaient sur ton front alors que tu avais un air si timide sur ton visage. Nous discutions sans fin de tout ce qui pouvait nous passer par la tête, à la seule et unique condition, de se retrouver par hasard, quand on reviendrait ici. Tu disais que le hasard rendait tout plus beau et magique. Alors je t'ai suivi là-dedans, surtout pour voir ton magnifique sourire illuminait ton adorable visage. Même le soleil tapant sur nos peaux diaphanes ce jour-là n'était pas aussi brûlant que ton sourire et ta main remettant une mèche de mes cheveux._

 _Je venais tous les jours, en milieu d'après-midi, dans les mêmes environs où nous nous étions rencontrés la première fois pour te voir encore et encore, et tu ne manquais jamais à l'appel. Je te soupçonnais d'avoir eu la même idée que moi, mais je n'en ai rien dis, préférant te laisser croire au hasard et au destin._

 _Je me souviens du jour où nous avons couru jusqu'à ce pont, tu voulais passer en dessous, je n'ai jamais vraiment sût pourquoi mais tu m'avais embarqu là-dedans, aussi rapidement que tu avais embarqué mon cœur sans jamais me le rendre. Nous avons retroussés nos pantalons et sommes passés sous ce pont. La rivière était quelques peu agités, et nous regardions le Soleil se coucher. Une tempête menaçait et la puissance des vagues ne faisait qu'augmenter. Et quand l'une d'elle nous a éclaboussés, tu t'es mis à rire. A rire à n'en plus finir. Et tu riais, et le soleil se couchait. Le ciel s'obscurcissait et les étoiles se montraient. Et quand tu t'es tourné vers moi, les yeux pleins de larmes, les lumières sont apparus. Nous nous sommes rapprochés et elles sont descendues. Et c'était au-delà de tout ce que l'humain pouvait imaginer. La vie ne va pas prendre la peine de s'arrêter pour l'un de nous en particulier. C'est ce que tu as dit à ce moment. Nous étions heureux, nous étions vivants. Et je peux t'assurer à cet instant que j'étais persuadé que le temps s'était arrêté. Que pour une fois, tu avais tort. Tu avais doucement posés tes mains sur mes joues avant d'effleurer mes lèvres des tiennes. C'était doux et chaud alors que la tempête à l'extérieur et le début de la nuit obscurcissait tout, toi, tu avais eu le don d'allumer quelque chose en moi, tu avais déposé une lumière que je n'avais jusqu'à alors jamais connu._

 _Une phrase en particulier que tu as prononcée m'a marqué. Elle ne cesse de tourner dans mon esprit. Je me souviens que tu m'aies dit que parfois les gens usaient les pensées pour ne pas participer à la vie. Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué le sens de cette phrase, mais avec le temps, je l'ai compris. Ces moments que nous avons passés ne sont devenus que des souvenirs parmi tant d'autres. Et peut-être que c'est triste, et peut-être que non. Parce que même si ce n'est pas pour l'éternité, ces pensées vont subsister. Parce que ces moments ont existé. Ils étaient bien réels avant de devenir ces mémoires du passé. Alors avec le temps, on va se les rappeler, se les remémorer et après encore quelques années, tout simplement les oublier. Et parfois, sans que l'on sache pourquoi, un mot, un objet ou une odeur vont se présenter et un sentiment particulier va s'associer. Et on se sentira nostalgique pendant quelques secondes avant que notre esprit reprenne le dessus._

 _Je ne sais pas si cette lettre sera suivie par d'autres. J'écris, en ta mémoire, en la mémoire de nos sentiments respectifs, de notre vie peu banale. Mais cet endroit, même si nous avons habité ensemble au cœur de Séoul pendant plusieurs années, restera le sanctuaire de notre amour. Le jour où tout a commencé et tout à finit. Tu voulais mourir ici, après avoir survécu une année entière au cancer qui te détruisait de l'intérieur, même s'il avait des répercussions sur ton physique, je n'en tenais jamais compte. Tu restais mon ChimChim, ce garçon au grand sourire, aux yeux rieurs et aux cheveux roux que j'adorais caressé tendrement en t'écoutant parler pendant des heures de tout et de rien. Alors que je t'écris sur ce banc, où notre premier et dernier baiser a été échangé, je lève les yeux au ciel et te dédie ces lignes. Mon amour. Je ne sais pas si tu vas les recevoir ou pouvoir les lire. Je sais simplement que pendant un moment, j'ai eu besoin de les écrire. Je te présente mes excuses si l'écriture paraît un peu confuse, brouillon. J'ai juste suivi le cours de ma pensée. J'espère en tous cas que tout va bien pour toi. C'est ici que je vais terminer._

Il y a des endroits qui nous rappellent des souvenirs, heureux ou non, mais ce genre de fragments de la mémoire qui réside dans la tête et dans le cœur et qui ne s'efface pas. Comme marqué au fer rouge, afin qu'à chaque fois que nous nous y rendions, ils ressurgissent comme des fantômes du passé parfois. Cet endroit, perdu dans la forêt où HoSeok avait croisé la première fois JiMin, resterait gravé dans son cœur à jamais. HoSeok s'était rendu ici un peu par hasard, son père l'avait encore sauvagement disputé car selon lui, percé dans la musique n'était pas un objectif d'avenir. Il lui rabâchait sans cesse cela, que le brun avait craqué et avait souhaité se réfugier loin du logis familial. Ce sentiment de vulnérabilité, il le détestait, mais lorsqu'il avait croisé le roux, assis sur son banc, regardant la rivière, il avait disparu, son attention simplement accaparé par ses doux traits.

Il était son premier amour, l'homme avec qui il avait partagé six ans de sa vie. La maladie avait ravagé son petit-ami, comme l'eau passait sur les rochers et les rendaient plus vulnérables, plus fragiles, les brisaient sans merci. Les fleurs de cerisiers tombaient inlassablement sur l'herbe verdoyante, tandis qu'un couple s'arrêtait sur le pont pour baisser le regard et admirer quelques poissons qui résidaient dans la rivière. Le soleil était à son zénith, le ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Cela lui rappelait la première fois qu'il avait croisé JiMin. Sauf que cette fois, JiMin n'était plus là. Et ce sentiment d'impuissance et de vulnérabilité étaient revenu.

Il sortit un briquet de sa poche et mit le feu à la lettre qu'il venait d'achever, espérant que les fumées transmettraient ses lignes jusqu'à son amant. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait quinze ans jour pour jour qu'il avait rencontré JiMin. Quinze ans et il pensait encore à lui, quand bien même cela faisait dix ans qu'il était décédé.

« Appa ? »

Fit un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns, âgé de dix ans. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de son papa avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. JeongGuk aussi souffrait encore de la mort de son père. HoSeok laissa le bout de papier tombait au sol avant de l'écraser avec la semelle de sa chaussure, prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Tout était comme le premier jour où il avait rencontré JiMin. Mais JiMin n'était plus là, il ne serait plus là. Et chaque fois que la vulnérabilité ressurgissait, il venait ici, espérant revoir le roux, espérant le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Mais, JiMin était partit, lui laissant ce petit bout de chou et sa vulnérabilité.

« Appa, on doit être fort pour Daddy »

HoSeok lui sourit et embrassa sa tempe, il n'avait que très peu connu JiMin, et pourtant, il avait l'impression de le revoir en son fils.

« On sera fort pour Daddy ».

Peut-être que revenir ici lorsqu'il se sentait vulnérable, avec son fils était une bonne chose ? Peut-être que cela l'aidait à entretenir la mémoire du défunt ?

Une chose était sûre, JiMin existerait aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient.


End file.
